


Bond Gets Angry at This Douche Guy I Invented For the Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bond is damn defensive, bond is not, does this count as hurt/comfort?, i dont know!, im tagging it anyway, q is cool as a cucumber, um...fighting, whose this new guy i wrote in?, wow....hes a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Anon on tumblr who prompted:</p><p>00q prompt -bond gets angry when someone insults q</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond Gets Angry at This Douche Guy I Invented For the Prompt

Bond leant against the doorframe, looking in at Q sitting at his table, a soft smile on his face.

The underlings exchanged grins at this but tactfully said nothing, continuing with their work as if the man wasn’t there.

003 entered Q-Branch and immediately all the interns bent over their desks, faces down and frowns on their brows. Bond noticed and turned a little to look, spotting the agent walking towards him.

He glanced at the interns but didn’t say anything, already able to guess the situation. He had heard a lot of things about 003.

Still, he kept his expression blank and nodded respectfully at the agent, who returned the gesture with a small smirk before striding past and into Q’s office, shutting the door behind him just a little louder than necessary.

The interns breathed a sigh of relieve, sitting up normally again, and James raised his eyebrow at a nearby woman who just shook her head and turned back to her work.

He strolled across the room, looking back over his shoulder towards the room where Q was sitting. He paused in front of the youngest intern’s desk and leant against it casually.

“What was that about?”

“Hm? 007?” The girl looked confused.

“The reactions. The way everyone hid when 003 entered.”

A sheepish look came over the girl’s face and she looked away.

“003 is a little…uncooperative, agent.”

Bond raised an eyebrow. “Care to expand on that?”

“He’s very…argumentative. Gets aggressive a lot.”

Bond frowned towards Q’s office. The girl saw the direction of his gaze and her mouth turned downwards.

“He always starts arguing with Q especially… says he won’t trust a man with less experience than him with his life.”

Bond immediately bristled. He had heard a lot of things from certain people about Q’s age and its consequences on his work in such an important position…and it never failed to anger him.

“Q is a dozen times better than 003 at his job, and is only six years younger, at most.”

“Yes well…try telling 003 that.”

A sudden hush went over the desks closest to Q’s office, and the two of them turned to see the reason.

There was shouting coming from within the office. It stopped, and in their silence everyone heard Q’s voice, quiet and muffled by the walls. 003 started up again, his voice louder and very very angry.

“Excuse me” muttered Bond, starting across Q-Branch. The interns watched him make his way. The girl he had spoken to smiled at his back, before turned to get on with her work. She gave the people closest a glare and they all stopped listening and did the same.

James reached the door and opened it, slipping quietly into the room, shutting it again behind him. Q was still seated as normal, typing into his laptop, looking for all the world as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

003 was leaning over the desk towards him, face screwed up in frustration and snarling out his words.

“003, would you like to explain what you think you’re doing?”

003 looked up, looking shocked at the disruption, whilst Q gave Bond a small smirk and then turned back to the laptop.

“Yes.” 003 shoved himself away from the desk and growled, still staring daggers at Q. “This little bitch thinks its appropriate to send me into the field with just a gun, a few grenades and a bloody radio.”

Bond nodded calmly, before replying “I’ve managed before with less, as you full well know. And I’m rather surprised that YOU think its appropriate to speak in that manner about the quartermaster. As you know he is advised on what weaponry to hand out and acts accordingly. His job is to ensure we get items of the best quality, not of the largest quantity. Now get out.”

He threw out the last sentence as if speaking to a piece of scum. 003’s face had become redder and redder during this little speak, and he gritted his teeth tight.

Face rigid, he slammed the metal box he had been holding down hard onto the table without looking, incidentally catching Q’s fingers, who tugged them back out with a little difficulty and a small yelp of surprise.

“HEY!” Bond stepped forwards.

“He’s got you right where he wants you, hasn’t he” 003 said bitterly. “I was wrong 007, it seems you’re the little bitch here, not him. Do you know what I heard? I heard that this BOY got his job by getting on his hands and knees for someone special. Did he do the same for you? Is that why you’re so defensive, because he got down on all four-“

SMACK!

No one expected that and Q flinched backwards violently, still cradling his painful fingers to his chest.

003 looked up from where he was bent double, hands holding his face like he was trying to hold it together. Blood started to leak through his fingers.

Bond didn’t even look at him, blowing gently over his knuckles.

“Get out.”

This time 003 obeyed, scrambling out of the room with a whimper. There were several gasps from Q-Branch as he ran through, and a silence as he left, leaving the door wide. Once it had swung shut there was a collective cheer.

Q looked out of his office at his underlings with a smirk.

“Alright guys, back to work.”

They grinned at him and did so, typing away busily.

Q came back into the office and shut the door. Bond looked at him, concern all over his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, holding out his hand to inspect Q’s fingers. He looked them over, furious all over again.

“Should’ve done more than punch his stupid nose” he muttered under his breath. From the laugh this got from Q it clearly hadn’t been as quiet a mutter as he had meant it to be.

Q looked at the knuckles on the hand holding his, and then gestured towards the door.

“You should see medical for that, you split your knuckle pretty bad.”

“It was worth it to see the split in his face.”

Q grinned again, taking his hand back and shaking it out with a wince. Bond looked all concerned again.

“It’s fine 007. Doesn’t hurt that much.”

“It doesn’t look safe. You shouldn’t go home alone-just in case. Want me to drive you back?”

Q considered, cocking his head to one side.

Then the corner of his mouth lifted. “If you go get checked at medical, then I’ll let you drive me home. Deal?”

Bond nodded and headed for the door, small smile on his face.

Just and he turned the door handle, Q said quietly “and Bond?…Thanks.”

He said nothing, just shut the door and walked out. And if one of Q’s intern’s high fived him for that punch, well everyone else already had so who cared.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I wrote the word 'smile' way too many times in this. IM SORRY!


End file.
